


Feel Like I'm 22

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic filling in the blanks as if the camera had never panned away in "Spouse of Cards"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like I'm 22

“How is it that you make me feel like I’m twenty two?” Diane asked Kurt, almost breathlessly.

He responded with a gentle kiss to her hand and then by moving his hand to her lap and after a brief glance only so he could ensure he found the right spot, reestablished their intense eye contact.

Diane closed her eyes almost immediately and swallowed hard as Kurt’s hands slid down under her skirt, into her panties, and made contact with her clit. She pushed her head back into the headrest in her car.

His eyes stayed on her face and once he saw the beginnings of pleasure he’d put there, he managed a half smile. He began to flick his two fingers quicker when Diane finally let out her first grateful, breathy moan.

“Kurt!”

He slid his fingers down her wet slit and slathered himself in her.

“Cum for me beautiful,” he whispered in her ear.

Diane moaned and half bucked her hips against his hand. Her climax was building and if he kept this up it wouldn’t take much more effort.

His fingers plunged deep into her as he simultaneously bit down on her earlobe. No one would notice a bruise there, right?

She let out a moan mixed with a gasp and bit down on her lower lip. The mixture of pleasure and pain combined with the sensation of his mustache scratching against the soft flesh on her neck pushed her closer to the edge.

“Please?” She whimpered before placing her hand on top of his.

Kurt slid his thumb over her clit and picked up his pace.

“Do you like being finger fucked in the parking lot? Hmm?” He flicked her earlobe before nibbling down her neck down over her clavicle, up to her jaw gradually making contact with her lips. He took her mouth into his and slid his tongue between her lips. His kiss was urgent, willing the orgasm to come from her.

Diane moaned once more before releasing his hand to grab a handful of his hair and continued riding his hand. The orgasm washed over her. She whimpered into his mouth as her toes curled.

“That’s my girl,” Kurt said pulling away from his wife’s lips.

She settled back into the driver’s seat as she floated back down to earth. Her eyes remained closed.

Kurt leaned forward and nipped at her lower lip.

“Just lucky, I guess.”


End file.
